1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a digital signal processing apparatus, and more particularly to a digital signal processing apparatus for obtaining analog signals, converting the analog signals to digital signals, and performing a digital process on the digital signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with recent advances in digital signal processing apparatuses (e.g. CPU), various processes are being performed in the field of signal processing by digitizing analog signals.
According to a related art case (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-264849), in a process of supplying analog signals to a CPU, the analog signals are to be converted to digital data by using, for example, an analog-to-digital converter before supplying the signals to the CPU.
Accordingly, in a case of performing a digital process on analog signals with such a digital signal processing apparatus, the digital process is to be performed by converting the analog signals to digital data beforehand and supplying the digital data to a CPU. Therefore, such an apparatus requires an analog-to-digital converter having a complicated configuration for performing a digital process on analog signals.